People are increasingly relying upon technology to stay connected with loved ones, their peers, healthcare providers, etc. With systems such as email, text messages, video conferencing, and new media becoming mainstream, formerly conventional methods of correspondence are being used less frequently. This is in part because technology allows us to connect more quickly and share more information than customary methods. For example, using technology we can send pictures, audio files, and even video conference with people at the touch of a button. Even medical or service providers and benefits may be managed primarily online. In addition, these systems are becoming less and less expensive and, in many cases, let us connect for less than the price of a postage stamp. Moreover, society is becoming more mobile, at times living at a distance or engaged in work or other activities for long periods of time and reducing access to loved ones.
Unfortunately, not everyone is able to benefit from these technologies. In particular, elderly, those with disabling conditions, children, and others are often unable to realize technology's potential because of the learning curve associated with these systems. Either because of medication, neurological conditions or natural aging process, the neural connections or other biological systems that process and retain new information begin to change or deteriorate, making it more difficult to learn how to use new devices. Because the technological devices require learning new and different systems, special populations, those under stress, people with medical conditions, and others including the elderly may struggle to incorporate these devices and all their extended benefits into their lives. The barriers to incorporate these benefits may result in anxiety, depression, stress, overwhelming the person's ability to learn, paradoxically creating an undesired emotional experience. The person may not perceive the usefulness of the engagement with technology, or they might not be involved in a social or workplace setting whereas a group technology learning takes place. The effect of this is elderly or special populations often feel left behind and isolated from the rest of the world, often with nobody to turn to in order to bridge the gap. Their family members may live at a distance or may be busy, their partner, mate or friends may be infirmed or gone, or have moved away, they may speak a language not shared by those nearby. This experience compounds the situation and the natural process of aging that may inhibit mobility, senses including hearing and vision, cognitive, and or other elements of health and well-being, and or become a challenge to independence. Sometimes these experiences are temporary during illness or adjustment. Sometimes they can occur when an individual has a challenging emotional experience, and they may withdraw. Or they might have special communications needs for a variety of other reasons. They may become socially and or physically isolated. For some it may compound existing conditions, for others, it may result in new problems.
As reported by several studies, isolation can have severe negative health consequences. Isolation and loneliness are major risks for depression and have been linked to severe long-term illnesses. With this, integration and social engagement of the elderly and special populations are critical for their health, well-being and quality of life. It is desired to have a method of communication between an individual that may require oversight or protection (protected person) and another person in a trusted environment (communication with trusted people) that is approved by an administrator and is instant, secure, always available and effortlessly.
Patent Application Publication 20140359453 to Mark Palfreeman published on Dec. 4, 2014 entitled, “Systems and Methods for Displaying Images on Electronic Picture Frames” discloses a computer-implemented method for displaying images. It comprises collecting a plurality of images from one or more image repositories and generating a slideshow of images for display on an electronic picture frame. Whereas previous systems for displaying pictures in frames may be automatically updated, may be robust through power outages and the like, and may be adaptable to the user's preferences, the present invention may be updated to meet new functionality through a server. Therefore, novel services and features, not just updated versions of the picture frame, will be enabled by the current invention. Not only can the present invention display pictures and other features to the user's preferences, it can also customize the presentation and features to meet the needs of the user through several methods of the present invention. The administrative person can configure the interface features to meet the sensory, cognitive, or preferences of the protected person. Also, specialists who understand how protected persons with health, language, communication, dementia, cognitive issues, or sensory impairments such as vision or hearing issues may benefit from specific configurations of features and interface presentations can modify the system to simplify interactions and improve the usefulness of the experience for the protected person. The present invention can be modified to accommodate multiple types of input and display necessary for interactions by protected persons, administrative persons, and or trusted persons.
Chinese patent CN201131117Y published on Oct. 8, 2008, discloses an electronic device for the elderly aimed at solving cultural problems of an aging population wherein the family may have more elderly members than the younger generations. Across the globe many societies are facing challenges as families are often no longer living near one another; and when acute or chronic conditions impact a person's abilities to manage independently, there are efforts to address the situation with technology. In China, as showcased by patent CN201131117Y for example, a solution is provided for monitoring the elder, whose family members are migrant workers. The system monitors blood pressure, temperature, and other vital signs and reads e-books aloud using speech technology to reduce complexity for seniors with low vision, provides a simplified user interface, and enables emergency calling features. However, the system does not provide for pervasive presence, customized interface, and simple immediate access for the elder to the family member at a distance, in particular, in response to a trigger, or a simplified request by the protected person. With the present invention, the user interface is adapted to the needs of the user and the task at hand to reduce cognitive load. The present invention provides for the pervasive presence to monitor and then take action based on settings selected by the administrator, and close the loop of social contacts based on a number of conditions that may be satisfied in the script of actions. The present invention is also ideally designed to manage updates to all and any features and functions over time. While the system provides a gateway to service providers, the administrator can block access to the wider internet content to reduce risks and complexity for the protected person. In addition, the present invention simplifies and pre-schedules and provides triggers for many social interactions to reduce likelihood of loneliness, isolation, and anxiety which might occur in the life of a person with an acute or chronic medical condition, or who is aging, or finds themselves to be in a changed social situation; and can assist when a person who has been prescribed medication for a condition, has challenges managing to maintain orientation to the activities, places and things in their lives, and the connections with their family, friends, or peers.
US Patent Publication 2016/0098759 to Andre et al. published on Apr. 20, 2006, entitled, “System And Method For Enabling Efficient Digital Marketing On Portable Wireless Devices For Parties With Low Capabilities,” discloses a system and method provided for managing digital marketing to a multiplicity of consumers by way of portable wireless digital devices. This and other types of technology provide methods of presenting information to elderly in an easier way and provides access to other online features and services in the manner used by the general population. Whereas, the present invention provides secure access, adaptive interfaces, and restricts wide access, thereby providing protection from complexity, predatory sites, and other circumstances as deemed appropriate by the administrator. In addition, the present invention provides for simplified means and methods to customize the interface to meet the special requirements of the individual, in particular, given the task flow, the abilities of the protected person, goals of the services being provided, and including and considering objective and subjective measures gathered during interactions and use of the device, sensor information, plan, etc. In addition, the present invention provides for a pervasive presence and companion to the individual, even when the administrator and trusted people are unavailable. The present invention maintains an engaging dialogue and connection with the protected person including schedules, upcoming events, pictures of familiar people, places, and things, etc. as well as programming.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,020,476 issued on Apr. 28, 2015 to Leipez et al. entitled “System and method for remote care and monitoring using a mobile device,” discloses a system and method for remote care and monitoring of the user of a mobile device. Whereas other systems, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,020,476, provide for monitoring elders for events and alerts, and provide for one-click dialing in the event of emergencies, and they provide for automatic dialing in certain conditions, for example, a sensor detecting a fall, these systems do not provide flexible interface options for those with limited abilities, language, cognitive challenges, sensory, emotional, and other issues. In addition, they fail to provide for pervasive companion to promote simple social engagement. The present invention provides for dialog that maintains a diverse and more holistic record of prompts including social interactions and responses from the protected person as well as objective measures as a means to determine the condition and status of the protected person. Status trends indicate the likelihood of events happening in the future, services and features needed, indicators of depression and or anxiety, health, wellness, and quality of life.
The Patent Application Publication 20140359453 to Mark Palfreeman published on Dec. 4, 2014, the US Patent Publication 2016/0098759 to Andre et al published on Apr. 20, 2006, and the U.S. Pat. No. 9,020,476 issued on Apr. 28, 2015 to Leipez et al. are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.